This invention relates to a pipe coil dispensing rack and method of using it.
Flexible pipe is installed in the ground using automatic equipment that forms an opening in the ground and pulls the flexible pipe through the opening. It is known to feed the pipe from a fixed location as the pipe puller moves the pipe through the ground.
In a prior art method of feeding the pipe, a worker feeds the pipe manually from a coil. This method has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to manage the heavy coil and uses an excessive amount of time and effort of the worker.